My treasure
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot dedicado al capítulo 3x03 "Under the gun". Kate está deprimida y Rick está allí para ella... todo romance, por supuesto!


**Nuevo oneshot. Situado luego del capítulo 3x03 "under the gun", luego de que Kate sintiera esa desilusión tan profunda cuando se enteró de que Royce no era quien creía... **

**My treasure**

Kate se despertó de golpe por milésima vez esa noche. Habían sido días complicados, como muchas otras veces…

Pero no todos los días uno descubre que quien creíste que era una especie de superhéroe, en realidad dista más de eso de lo que pudieras imaginar…

Y encima, Kate se había enamorado de ese superhéroe…

Decidió levantarse. No tenía caso que siguiese acostada, teniendo pesadillas, sufriendo por Royce…

Se vistió y salió a correr… creyó que la brisa de la madrugada, casi amanecer la ayudaría…

Volvió a su casa bañada en sudor. Creyó que se sentía mejor, pero luego de una ducha, los pensamientos volvieron a asaltarla y se deprimió…

Esa conversación que había tenido con Royce y que le había asegurado a Castle que había sido para mantenerlo en línea… ella no había exagerado… realmente se había enamorado de él…

Y era que su vida amorosa había sido siempre un completo desastre… pensó mientras salía para desayunar afuera, creyendo que con eso se distraería un poco…

El tipo que más le gustaba en secundaria había terminado con su amiga. El de la Universidad solo la había usado. Will la había dejado por su carrera y Tom… de él nunca se había enamorado…

Incluso Castle… que después de mucho presionarla, dándole a entender que tenía sentimientos por ella, se había ido a los Hamptons con su ex para dejarla sola durante casi 3 meses…

Bueno… con Castle solo había sido un enamoramiento fugaz… pero Kate no se había sentido tan desilusionada en años…

Kate suspiró mientras saboreaba su café… evidentemente el amor no era para ella…

Miró por el amplio ventanal que daba a la calle y vio que todo se había oscurecido… fantástico, una tormenta… todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor…

* * *

><p>Se apuró para terminar de desayunar, había pedido el día libre al Capitán, necesitaba reponerse… meditó la idea de presentarse igual… total, como mucho podría quedarse toda la tarde mirando películas, llorando y lamentándose… y ese no era el mejor programa…<p>

Caminó rápidamente por la calle mientras las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer y cuando llegó ya llovía intensamente…

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó el timbre a los pocos minutos…

Abrió la puerta sin mirar quien era y se encontró con un Castle empapado y sonriente…

-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te seguí las dos cuadras desde el café… te grité pero no me escuchaste…

-No… no lo hice… ¿pasó algo?

-Quería verte…- dijo él y ella lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo entrar…

Desapareció un momento y trajo una toalla para cada uno…

-Te escucho…- le dijo ella, aún sorprendida.

-Estuve casi toda la noche despierto…

-¿Algún problema?

-Bueno… digamos que el último caso no me dejó dormir muy bien…

-Escucha, Castle… si intentas convencerme de quedarte con el tesoro que encontramos… yo… eso no se puede…

-No es eso… me alegra que hayamos encontrado ese tesoro juntos… aunque lo que más me gustó fue el abrazo que me diste al encontrarlo…

Kate sonrió complacida y luego lo miró…

-No es el tesoro… ¿entonces qué es?

-Quería saber cómo estabas… por lo de Royce…

-Digamos que yo tampoco dormí demasiado anoche…

-Me imaginé… estuve a punto de llamarte, pero si me equivocaba, me arrestarías… o romperías mis piernas como prometiste aquella vez…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-A pesar de que no es agradable que te despierten en mitad de la noche… creo que no hubiese hecho nada de eso…

-Puedo asegurarte que si yo te despertara en mitad de la noche, sería inolvidable…- le dijo y ella sintió su mirada intensa en la de ella.

-¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?

-Uno sin filtro…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Castle… pero estoy bien… eso intento…

-¿Qué tal si me quedo y miramos alguna película? Podríamos cocinar algo juntos… charlar… no lo sé…

-Dormir…- dijo bostezando.

-Si no te importa compartir la cama conmigo…- le dijo y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Castle… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Solo me ofrezco a ser tu compañía…

-¿No crees que Gina se ofendería si se entera?

-¿Gina? ¿por qué?

-Si tú fueras mi pareja y me entero que te quedaste a dormir con una compañera de trabajo… no me caería nada bien…

-Lamentablemente, tú no eres mi pareja…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¿Sobre que no eres mi pareja?

-Sobre que dormirías conmigo…

-¿Es alguna pregunta con trampa?

-Hablo en serio, Castle…

-¿Tú dormirías conmigo?

Kate sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Evidentemente Castle tenía sus artimañas para distraerla y ella estaba agradecida… aunque no dejara de decir tonterías…

-Castle… yo te agradezco el esfuerzo…

-Pero…- dijo él con desilusión…

-Espera un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que contemplas la idea de dormir conmigo?

-Otra vez… ¿es alguna clase de pregunta con trampa? ¿qué ser humano inteligente no se ilusionaría con eso?

-Yo hablaba de dormir, solamente…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Beckett… si tú me invitaras a dormir… aceptaría… si me invitaras a tomar café, aceptaría, si me dijeras que quieres encontrar otro tesoro, aceptaría… y si me dijeras que te sientes sola y necesitas que alguien te reconforte, que te abrace y te diga que no estás sola… te diría que aquí estoy…

Kate se quedó un momento, perdida en sus ojos y sintió algunas lágrimas luchando por salir…

-Gracias… de verdad… pero tú ya tienes tu mujer y no quiero problemas…

-Tú sabes por qué estoy con Gina…

-¿Lo sé? Sí… quizá porque estás enamorado de ella…

-Si me fui con Gina… fue porque tenía la excusa perfecta para no estar solo y para no verte por los pasillos de la comisaría, besándote con Demming…

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás haciendo una escena?- dijo dejando la toalla a un costado, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba.

-Creo que es tarde para una escena… pero quizá podría sincerarme de una vez por todas… tú me importas y mucho, Kate… y verte con ese tipo fue una pesadilla… por eso me fui… porque pensé que tenía esperanzas contigo y luego te vi… embobada con él… y no pude soportarlo…

-Claro… y entonces te refugiaste en los brazos de tu ex…

-Hice lo que pude…

-Me imagino…- dijo con enojo ella.

-Lo que importa ahora, Kate… es que quiero cuidar de ti… y no me importa lo que pienses… así que… vamos a dormir…- le dijo y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos…

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?- le dijo.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio…- y tomó su mano…

-No voy a dormir contigo…- dijo ella y se soltó.

-¿Tendré que arrastrarte? ¿llevarte en mis brazos? No importa…- dijo él y trató de alcanzarla.

-Si das otro paso, terminarás golpeado…

-Adelante… quisiera saber qué se siente… al último tipo que golpeaste, lo llevaste a tu cama y también a un fin de semana en la playa…- dijo con rabia- Demming…

-No sabes lo equivocado que estás…- le dijo ella y cuando él la tomó de la muñeca, ella se soltó y le pegó una bofetada…

-Eso no ayudó para nada…- dijo y la tomó de la nuca y la besó con fuerza, intensamente…

Kate luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuanto más luchaba, más profundo se volvía el beso y más sumergida terminaba en sus brazos…

Rick continuó besándola hasta que la escuchó suspirar. Se separó de ella, ambos estaban agitados, sus labios hinchados y la miró a los ojos.

Su mirada demostraba algo de sorpresa pero mucho deseo… Rick sintió que ella lo tomaba de los hombros y lo empujaba hacia ella, fundiéndose otra vez con él… sus labios urgentes… desesperados…

Y Rick se dejó llevar… comenzó a responderle y sus lenguas batallaron intensamente durante unos cuantos minutos…

Esta vez fue ella quien interrumpió el beso y apoyó su frente sobre la de él… tratando de calmarse…

-Castle…- jadeó.

-No pensemos más…- le dijo sobre sus labios y la levantó en brazos, ella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y volvió a besarlo intensamente mientras él caminaba hacia su habitación…

Rick la depositó sobre la cama, pero ella no le permitió separarse mucho, lo tomó del cuello y siguió besándolo, su cuerpo sobre el de ella, la fricción estimulándolos…

Él se incorporó y quedaron arrodillados en la cama…

-Te necesito…- le dijo Kate entre besos, mientras desabotonaba su camisa …

-Yo te necesito más…- le dijo él y levantó su remera de algodón para revelar su ropa interior…

Rick deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y acarició su pecho con ambos pulgares. Su boca se perdió en su cuello y la sintió acariciando su torso y luego luchando con su cinturón para liberarlo…

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban si ropa y acariciándose como si ya se conocieran…

Ella volvió a besarlo y sonrió… y él sintió que moriría lentamente…

-Dios, eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo cuando se inclinó sobre ella, luego de empujarla hacia atrás y ella entreabrió sus piernas para darle espacio…

-Rick…- dijo ella, sus ojos en los de él, oscuros, intensos…

-Quiero estar contigo… no me importa nada más…- le dijo y la vio cerrar los ojos cuando se introdujo en ella…

-¿Estás seguro?- le dijo con la poca resistencia que le quedaba…

-Esto no es solo un desahogo… yo de verdad quiero estar contigo…- dijo y levantó sus piernas para llegar más profundo

Rick se encontró adorando todos los sonidos desesperados de Kate cuando él se detenía… no era que él la quisiera hacerla sufrir… y cuando la sintió contraerse y entreabrir sus labios buscando aire en el momento de alcanzar el clímax, no pudo contenerse más y explotó en ella profundamente y la vio cerrar los ojos, hipersensibilizada…

Se desplomó sobre ella unos segundos y luego se incorporó, perdido en sus ojos, ambos tratando de recuperar el aire…

-Increíble…- dijo él todavía sin poder recuperarse.

-Sí… lo fue…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada algo nerviosa.

-Ahora… ¿podemos dormir un rato?- le dijo tomándola en sus brazos y ella lo miró con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Dormir?- le dijo mirándolo provocativa.

-Eres demasiado traviesa, detective… me pasaría la vida haciéndote el amor… pero debemos recuperar fuerzas…

-¿Y Gina?

-Ella sabe cómo son las cosas… venimos hablando de dejar todo desde que volví a trabajar contigo… ella sabe lo que siento…

-¿Qué sientes?

-Te amo, Kate… y cometí muchos errores… ambos lo hicimos… así que… aprovechemos este rapto de sinceridad y hagamos las cosa bien de una vez…

-¿Hacer las cosas bien?- le preguntó ella sin estar demasiado segura…

-Démosle una oportunidad a esto… ¿acaso no nos merecemos eso?- le preguntó y ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿dormimos?

-Sí…- dijo él y la abrazó apretadamente…

Kate se acomodó en los brazos de él y se sintió segura, protegida, amada… era tan fácil enamorarse de un hombre como Castle que quiso reírse a carcajadas de todo lo que había estado pensando, ese último tiempo, sobre todo esas últimas horas…

El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedarse dormida fue que el amor sí era para ella… solo tenía que encontrar al hombre indicado… y parecía que ya lo había encontrado…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Cada vez que veo este capítulo sufro con ambos... y aunque no cambiaría nada, no me gusta que sufran! Gracias por darle una oportunidad!<strong>


End file.
